


Choices Made

by Wittyandcharming



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Drabble, Evil Marian, Evil OTP, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4307028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wittyandcharming/pseuds/Wittyandcharming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Marian wanted something different. If Marian <i>was</i> something different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices Made

**Author's Note:**

> What my friend and I refer to as the Dark!AU, where Marian's motives have nothing to do with righteousness.

It took no time at all for everyone to love her. 

She rode into Nottingham the day of their wedding and the people watched her pass, her golden dress molten and spilling down the flanks of her horse and worth more than entire households. She'd insisted on riding, said she wouldn't hide away in a carriage if she could help it, but it was more than that, he was sure. Guy rode at the head of their small caravan, Marian at his side, and he wondered if she'd done it just to send a message.

_I am as worthy. I am as good._

And the looks on their faces were hostile. Suspicious. He dared hope, just for a moment, that perhaps they would hate her, as they hated him. She would know what it was to be reviled, to be feared. He could hold her in his arms and tell her he knew, and she would kiss him, touch him, hands on his cold skin that had never known willingness.

It had only taken two days for the first smile, when she kissed the scratched hand of the child that had fallen in front of her. She looked at her husband, the smile still in place, and she told him it was easy, to show them compassion, even when one did not feel it. We all lie, she told him. Deception was part of life.

"Just as death," Guy had whispered, the smell of her hair carried to him on the breeze that stroked the shire with a gentle hand. The smile stayed, but her eyes were hard.

"But more agreeable," she answered, brushing his shoulder as she left.


End file.
